


Enter When Ready

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-01
Updated: 1998-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A short PWP, not exactly a sequel, that follows on from Adrian's story The Copper Coloured Egg, about Scully and Dax (from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine).





	Enter When Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Enter When Ready by Halrloprillalar

DISTRIBUTION: List archive only, please. This is just for you, my friends.  
RATING: NCC-1701 for F/F sex and Star Trek crossover.  
For the VR sex theme, love in a holosuite.  
This was meant to be a quick 1000 word knock-off, but it ballooned to nearly three times that. I've spell-checked and proofread, but it's a rough cut and rather saucy. I hear some of you like it that way. <eg>  
Adrian authorised me to write something that followed up on The Copper Coloured Egg, but he hasn't actually seen the finished product. It's not a *sequel*--just a PWP that happens after that story. All hail Adrian, Smut God! This one's for you.  
DISCLAIMER: Scully & the X-Files belong to CC, 1013, and Fox. Dax and Star Trek belong to Paramount. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

ENTER WHEN READY  
by Halrloprillalar <>

"So, you just give the computer the program and it does the rest. On a full-fledged holodeck you can improvise more, but these are limited. I thought you'd enjoy my beach holiday program, but I can run another if you'd prefer." Jadzia Dax smiled at her companion. "I must say, I love you in that outfit."

Dana Scully treated Dax to a smile in return. "This is wonderful. I admit, I'm overwhelmed by all this as it is. A beach holiday sounds divine."

Dax thought that Scully looked rather divine herself. Barely clad in a black thong bikini, her shapely thighs and rounded buttocks made Dax's palms itch to grab a handful. Scully's full breasts strained against the skimpy bikini top, revealing a sinful amount of cleavage. Her coppery hair was slicked back close to her head, bringing out the fine bones of her face. Her small gold cross nestled in the hollow of her throat, the very kissable, suckable, lickable hollow.

Slowly Jadzia, Dax admonished herself. "Computer, Risa Beach Scenario, Dax 523."

Suddenly the room filled with sand, surf, and complicated drinks with fruit in them. A cool breeze provided a tang of sea air and the hot sun, ample heat. A buff and shirtless Vulcan waiter provided a pitcher of margaritas. He stood waiting by a table between two deck chairs.

"After you, Dana." Dax gestured to the chairs. In her white, stick-on beach-wear, she drew the eye of the holopatrons at other cafe tables. Silky triangles clung to her breasts, buttocks, and abdomen, no straps or fastenings in evidence. Her long long legs seemed to go up forever and the line of spots ran down from her neck to meet them. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders, loose and wavy.

The women lay back in the chairs, languidly arranging their legs and arms to the best advantage. The waiter poured the margaritas and handed them to the women, taking care to brush his fingers against Scully's.

"Anything else, ladies?" He ran one dark finger up along the sharp point of his ear, then trailed it slowly down his neck to the collarbone. "Anything at all?"

"Dana?" Dax looked over at Scully. "Anything for you?"

"Um, not today..." Scully stared at the Vulcan and moistened her lips.

"Another time, Solek," Dax said.

Solek inclined his head, but did not take his eyes off Scully. He picked up his tray and left.

The women relaxed and sipped their drinks amidst the low murmur of other conversations, the pound of the surf, and the occasional cry of a sea bird.

No time to lose, Dax thought. First things first.

"Do you like this, Dana?" she asked.

Scully rolled over and propped herself up on her side, facing Dax. "Jadzia, it's lovely. I just can't get over how real it all seems."

Dax treated herself to a long look at Scully's tempting cleavage. "I know. It still amazes me sometimes, how far this technology has progressed. Starship voyages and space station duty were much less pleasant when we had to wait for shoreleaves and vacations to see a bit of sun and sky."

"Is this just like, what was the name? Risa?"

"Not exactly--it's highly unlikely you'd find a Vulcan waiting tables in a topless beach bar, but I think he adds some class to the place." Dax grinned widely.

"This is a topless establishment?" Scully fixed Dax with a teasing raised eyebrow look.

"Look around." Sure enough, servers *and* patrons, male and female, were all bare to the waist. "I think they'll toss us out if we don't conform to the dress code."

Scully laughed. "Subtlety was always your best quality. Well, when on Risa..." With a quick blushing glance at Dax, Scully reached behind her back and undid the fastenings of her top, pulling it off and holding it up for a moment, before tossing it on the table. "Now you."

Dax let her eyes linger on Scully's breasts, then turned her attention to her own clothing. Pressing one hand down over her right breast, she held it for a moment. When she took it away, the scrap of fabric came along with it.

"Is that how you get those off?" Scully put her drink down on the table and got up. "Let me do the other one." She came over and sat on the side of Dax's chair. "Like this?"

Her small hand moulded Dax's breast, holding it for a rather long time.

"I think it will work now, Dana." Jadzia tried her best innocent girl face.

Scully slowly drew her hand away, pulling the smooth white fabric along with it. She tossed it on the table, then swung over and settled herself astride Dax's hips.

"Jadzia, you're beautiful." Scully reached out again and took both of her lover's breasts, fondling them enthusiastically.

"Hey, watch out, I'll spill my drink!" Dax swatted at Scully with her free hand, relishing the redhead's weight on her and the arousal that began to prick at her.

"I'll stop." Scully removed her hands completely and sat there, stonefaced and serious.

Dax wondered if she had said something wrong. A flash of movement and suddenly her margarita splashed all over her. Scully laughed, showing her white throat and jiggling most distractingly.

Jadzia gasped and rolled Scully off of her, onto the soft sand beside the chair. She jumped up, and grappled with the smaller woman, trying to grab her around the waist.

"Dana Katherine Scully, don't think just because you have the best tits I've ever seen you can get away with wasting a good margarita like that," Dax panted out, glee negating any severity the words might suggest.

Scully wriggled, trying to get away, but Dax overpowered her and hoisted her up in both arms. Scully changed tactics and snuggled suggestively against Jadzia, nipping at her neck, but Dax strode purposefully toward the water and waded in up to her thighs.

"Say you're sorry," she warned, swinging Scully up and down in her arms.

Scully fixed her with a defiant gaze. "Death first!"

"Maybe later."

Toss, splash, and Scully rose from the water, not much like Aphrodite from the seafoam, but pretty damn sexy nonetheless. She lunged at Dax's legs and knocked the taller woman down into the water with her. Dax emerged, sputtering, and a protracted water fight commenced, incorporating plenty of shrieking, cursing, splashing, shoving, and scrapping.

Eventually the women tired and segued from squealing to kissing, from pushing to caressing. They stumbled to the beach and collapsed onto the sand where only the seventh wave could roll up beneath them.

Scully slid on top of Dax, her weight pressing their breasts closely together. Dax made the most of the opportunity and grabbed Scully's tight ass in two delicious handfuls, squeezing the bare flesh. Her fingertips found the thong dividing her buttocks and played with it, pulling it out and pushing it further into the cleft.

"Jadzia, you're such a *bad* girl." Scully burrowed in and bit Dax's earlobe. "My mother warned me about girls like you. You're probably thinking all sort of *bad* thoughts."

"None that you didn't put there, you little minx." Dax pulled the thong taut and let it go, snapping Scully in a very sensitive area.

"Ow!" Scully lifted her head. "My mother also said if ate crusts my hair would curl." She rolled off onto the sand as the water rushed up around them, a centimetre deep at most. Squirming, she tugged off her bikini bottom, revealing her neatly cropped copper triangle. She reached out for Dax's remaining wisps of clothing and yanked. The front came away, but the bottom was trapped under Jadzia, who yelped.

"Dana, it really stings when you rip that off so fast!"

"Turn about is fair play." Scully propped herself up on her side. "Care to share those *bad* thoughts with me now?"

Dax rolled up to face Scully and removed the rest of her suit. "I know what I'd like to do with you. It's really sexy and kind of slow." She smiled wickedly. "I promise you'll like it."

She scooted along the beach and changed position so that she was on her side again, but this time her body pointed the opposite way, head in front of Scully's so they were oriented upside down to each other.

"Wait, Jadzia, I have a question."

"Of course I'll respect you in the morning."

Scully gave Dax The Look. "Why isn't the sand sticking up my butt?"

"I'm a good programmer."

"You're good at a lot of things."

"And this is one of them."

Jadzia moved in and began to kiss Scully in earnest, hand stroking her wet hair, tongue pushing open her lips. Scully moaned into Dax's mouth and thrust her own tongue up to meet her. The rough, sensitive surfaces stroked together, tasting each other. For several minutes, they kissed, deep and slow. Then Dax pulled back a bit.

"Now move down a little." She suited her actions to her words, slithering up the beach so she could turn her attentions to Scully's neck and shoulders. "This can be awkward, so if you get uncomfortable, let me know and we'll change positions."

"I've never kissed anyone like that," Scully said, in between bites of Dax's collarbone. "Our tongues together...mmm."

Jadzia sucked on Scully's neck, then gently tongued the mark she had left. The slow burn of arousal grew as her lover kissed and nipped at her. Dax felt Scully's own excitement in the way she moved, the things she did.

After a while, they moved again, skin sliding against warm skin. Dax lavished attention on Scully's beautiful breasts, nuzzling and sucking. Her free hand roamed over Scully's back, brushing water drops away.

Scully pressed sensuously against Dax as she worked her own magic on the brunette's full breasts. Stroking Dax's side with her hand, she tongued a dark nipple to a stiff peak, then licked and bit at it.

"Oh, Dana, you're *good*."

"And you're *bad*. Slide down."

Now Scully buried her face in Dax's stomach, feeling the hard muscles under the silky skin. She kissed a soft spiral that ended at the navel. Thrusting her tongue into the salty depression, she swirled it around and around.

Dax moaned, her face against the soft curves of Scully's abdomen. Every circle of Scully's tongue wound Dax's tension tighter. She tried to concentrate on reciprocating, sucking at the tender skin, wanting to leave a mark of her possession. Scully whispered against her, but Dax only felt, not heard, the words.

Jadzia needed more and she began to move down again. Scully gave the navel one last lick, and slid as well, kissing her way down Dax until she reached the dark thatch. They spent a moment arranging their limbs for the best access, then fell to.

Burrowing her face in Scully's red curls, Dax breathed in her lover's own fragrance, accented by the drops of sea water mingling with Scully's slick arousal. Next, taste. Dax explored, slowly, with her tongue, slipping through the folds between the outer and inner labia, then drawing along the centre to Scully's vagina. She teased the opening with the tip of her tongue, preparing for a deeper thrust, then gasped and stiffened.

Scully, instead of following Dax's lingering caresses, had gone straight for her lover's swollen clit and now she sucked it in, tonguing and not quite biting the sensitive bud.

Two could play at this game, and Dax was determined that Scully would come first. Doubling her concentration, Jadzia dove for Scully's clit and found it hard and nearly twitching. With the skill gained over many lifetimes and with many lovers, she pulled and sucked, bit and licked, and was pleased to feel Scully shivering against her and slowing down her attack on Jadzia.

Dax used her free hand to push Scully's leg further apart and gain access to her buttocks. She played along the crevice, then thrust one finger a short way inside the soft opening. The double stimulation pushed Scully over the edge, spasming and moaning loudly against Dax.

"Another?" Dax's voice dripped honey.

The redhead drew a long breath. "Not now, too much. Let me." She resumed her work on Jadzia, tonguing and sucking mercilessly. Soon her sweet mouth had her lover crying out, hand clenched on Scully's white thigh.

Afterward they sat on the beach just above the surf, Scully pulling her fingers through the wet tangle of Dax's hair.

"I wish I had a comb," she said. "You have lovely hair. I'd like to braid it."

"Computer, comb." A wide-toothed comb appeared in Jadzia's hand and she handed it to Scully, who scooted around to sit behind her.

Dax leaned back and rubbed her cheek against Scully's. "You spoil me, Dana."

"I want to. I used to braid my sister's hair when we were young. Now sit up a bit."

Gently, Scully worked the snarls out of Dax's hair and combed it straight. She rubbed Dax's scalp gently with her fingertips, earning a contented sigh.

"Sex, grooming," Dax said. "I guess we missed food. This feels so good, gives me tingles all the way down my spine."

Scully pressed up against Jadzia's back for a moment. "You always give me tingles." She sat back. "Now behave. I'm going to braid it."

Carefully, Scully wove a smooth inverse French braid. When she finished, she held the end to keep it from unravelling.

"Great," she said. "I don't have anything to fasten this with."

"Computer, replicate hair band." A small, black stretchy ring manifested itself. "Since I replicated this one, it will stay outside the suite."

Scully took the band and wound it around the end of the braid. Moving closer, she put her arms around Dax and rested against her, breasts to back, cheek to cheek.

So they sat, existing together silently, taking comfort from warmth, from skin, from breath.

A loud *bing* shattered their reverie and an announcement began to play. "This is to remind you that your holosuite reservation ends in five minutes. After you exit, why not spend some time enjoying the other amenities Quark's has to offer? Our bar is well stocked with the finest drinks the Alpha Quadrant has to offer. Try your luck at one of our Dabo tables or have a meal prepared by--"

"Acknowledged." Dax cut off the recording. She stood and pulled Scully to her feet. "Sweetheart, it's time to go. I had the most wonderful time with you."

Scully pressed her naked body close to Jadzia's. "Me too." She reached up and kissed Dax, a slow, loving kiss.

Dax disengaged herself and ran the back of her hand along Scully's jaw.

"Computer, end program."

Just like that, it all disappeared, leaving not even a trace of ocean in the air.

Dax sighed, put on her uniform, and went down to the bar to have a drink with Morn.

F I N I S


End file.
